mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2415
Mikey Episode Number: 2415 Date: Wednesday, Feburary 16, 1994 Sponsors: R, U, 11 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Boy shares his bubbles with some kids dancing in the field |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie thinks that he isn't special. Bert tells Ernie to feel his nose -- "That's an Ernie nose!" -- and then feel his hair, and wiggle his fingers. Bert says that nobody else is just like Ernie. Encouraged, Ernie tells the audience to do the same. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "A Little Bit (at the Beginning)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit asks Alphonso what the word EXIT means. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil Tries To Write The Word DANCE |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"The Three Bears Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|It's A Lovely Eleven Morning |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on an onion as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster gets a sudden rude awakening, and then they sound out "fall," and falling leaves fall from the sky. They even fall themselves. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Up on the Roof" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Orangutans playing (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie has gone shopping -- buying bread for himself, and peanut butter for Bert. They realize that it's dull to eat what they have separately, and they decide to cooperate, so they can each have a peanut butter sandwich. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two cartoon cacti sing "Here We Are". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Spanish Dancer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: HAND |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings the "Frog Struggle Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings "Bones" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover R/r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy shows Susan and some kids how to do "The Snuffle Shuffle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Baby Turtles Swim Around In The Pond |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|U for uniform |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog gives the scoop on Humpty Dumpty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy does a dog act with the supremely untalented Foo-Foo, while Rowlf plays the piano and heckles the act. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover is about to talk about rhymes when a fox shows him a box that has locks and a hand inside that knocks and drops rocks and socks. An ox comes by and reveals he's the owner of the box. After all the commotion, Grover tries to finish his talk, but can't think of any rhymes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a poem about the sad time when her goldfish died. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What if an elephant and a mouse had their features switched around? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Susan holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide